Hitting Shippo!
by Wyltk
Summary: Why does Inuyasha hit Shippo so much? Besides the obvious reasons why does he risk the sits?


I'll be completely honest with you, I do not think this fic s one of my better works. However the ideal was kicking me in the head and it was either write or go into a major bout of writers block for a few weeks. And right now,  can't afford writers block, especially with the new story I'm writing. So Please enjoy and if ya don't like it, blame late night ideals!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, though I have some awesome music video's on Kazaa.

Hitting Shippo!

By Wyltk

"Shippo!" I raised my fist with a dark glare before slamming my fist against his head. The small Kitsune whimpered and immediately small, fake, tears pooled in his eyes and he rushed towards Kagome yelling. I followed quickly hoping to get to Kagome before he could tell. 

"Inuyasha," her voice had the 'Hello, I'm Kagome, I'm going to sit you now' expression. I winced and quickly put my hand over her mouth to stop her from saying sit. 

"Don't say it wench." My voice was annoyed and she looked up at me her eyes wide and shocked. She wasn't afraid though, I'm glad I have yet to see her truly afraid of me. I quickly placed my other arm around her waist and nodded at my shocked pack.

"We'll be back." I made sure Kagome was safely nestled in my arms before jumping up. I watched from the corner of my eye as Miroku grabbed Shippo by his tail and placed a arm in front of Sango who was trying to get away from his hand without actually touching it. Knowing I was safe to talk to Kagome privately and I jumped again, this time much higher. 

I smiled slightly and took my hand off of Kagome's mouth and placed it around her waist. I made sure she was securely in front of me and she looked out in wonder. Her hair flung around her as I made a single bound across a rather large lake. Her gasp and brilliant smile more then made me want to forget the talk I craved to have with her. 

I finally made it to our destination jumping up into the tree house. She looked around fingering the wall carefully. She looked around and I watched her as she carefully walked over to the large pile of furs that had served me as a bed until I met Kikyo all those years ago. It was made up and still pretty strong. I had been here before and had smelted Myouga all over the place. I had for once felt grateful to the flea for taking care of my home. Kagome blinked up at me and I realized I hadn't said anything for quite a while. I motioned her to sit on the furs and she did glancing up as I leaned against the wall opposite her. 

'This is my home." I said cursing myself for such a soft tone. She looked around with new found wonder and gave me one of the radiant smiles she reserves for when I tell her something about myself. I found myself wanting to tell her anything to keep that smile on her face but I let loose a small feh and stilled my resolve to bring up the reason I brought her here. 

"Wench stop sitting me when I hit Shippo." Oh, yeah, real smooth. Idly I began to wonder how long it would take me to fill up an Inuyasha sized hole in my floor. 

"I won't! It's cruel and unfair of you to hit him! And I won't allow it!"

"Kagome," I took a deep breathe and figured the only way to get her to listen to me was to be somewhat logical. "you understand he thinks of you as a mother."

I watched her angry look slowly melt into confusion. I almost did a happy dance that my Inuyasha sized hole was diminishing its chances of appearing. Besides I'm going to get my point across and that might mean that I don't have any more sits for a long time. 

"And Kagome, you might not realize it but he thinks of me as his father."

"But how could he think of us as his parents?"

"Because he met us first. And we treat him as a parent treats a kid. You love him and protect him. And I do the same. He needs someone who does that and since we fit the role he treats us as such."

"But he could just as easily treat Sango and Miroku the same way. And what does this have to do with you hitting him?"

"Surely you see that Sango and Miroku like each other. Shippo is a Youkai. He can sense that their connection even if they don't realize it. He already chose you as his parent and the obvious choice for a father would have been me. That's why he bites at my ears, he's playing as he did with his own father."

Not to mention the fact that he senses a connection between us as well. To bad you can't see it as well as I can. 

"That still doesn't explain why you hit him!"

"Essentially I'm punishing him as his own father would. You miss the reason why I hit him, Kagome. I hit him to punish him for something he has done wrong. Something unacceptable to Youkai. And when you sit me the punishment means nothing to him and he continues to do it assured that you will sit me when he gets the least bit mad."

For once being rational paid off, and I watched as realization flashed in her eyes. I smiled at her as she looked at me with something akin to amazement. 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't realize."

I shook my head and picked her up bridal style before jumping out of the tree house and back towards camp. I set her down softly on the ground and smiled at her. 

"Get some sleep Kagome. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Inuyasha, thank you for explaining. As long as you have a reason for hitting Shippo I won't si-word you anymore.'

I nudged her in the direction of her sleeping bag and jumped into a tree. I looked down at her as she slipped into the bag, Shippo sleep walking to curl next to her stomach. She looked up at me and a soft smile lit her features. 

"I'm glad he chose us as his surrogate parents."

I looked down at her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep and smiled.

'Me to, Kagome, me to.'

AN: Isn't that sweet? *gags but grins* right I'm out of here! Have a nice night!

Wyltk


End file.
